


Giving you my all

by keyungso



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Klance smut, M/M, Smut, bottom!Keith, drunk keith au, gay boys just doing gay things, klance, top!lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 11:39:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13523499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyungso/pseuds/keyungso
Summary: Keith is drunk and extremely horny.





	Giving you my all

"Lance."

Lance sighs as Keith says his name for the 8th time in a minute. Not even a minute. It's still exactly 1 am. His arms are getting sore from carrying Keith on his back since his drunken boyfriend drank the spiked punch without noticing -Jesus, Keith can notice a strange situation in 0.1 seconds but he can't taste alcohol- and if Lance doesn't hold him down, he'll stumble away and do crazy shit like pole dancing.

Shit that will get Lance killed if the sober Keith knows.

"Yes?" Lance answers him again, bouncing his boyfriend up so he won't slip.

The mullet boy giggles, swinging his arms around Lance's neck a bit too tightly, but Lance doesn't mind.

"Nothing, babe. You're just so hot." He mumbles seductively, placing messy open-mouthed kisses along his neck.

Lance shivers. "Cut it out, Keith. You're drunk."

"I'm not drunk. I'm Keith!" He replies, leaning his forehead heavily on top of Lance's shoulder. Then Lance doesn't hear anything. The arms around his neck loosens a bit so Lance guesses he might have fallen asleep.

Sighing, he slowly makes his way through the dancing, sweaty crowd, eyes scanning for a particular guy.

"Hey. Drunk chick?" A dude comes up to him suddenly, gesturing his head to the limp body Lance's carrying. "Can I do her?"

What the fuck. Lance makes a face. "You? I don't think he will appreciate that. Fix your attitude first, dude, then maybe then girls will sleep with you."

Without waiting for a reply, Lance keeps walking until he reaches a group of people sitting in a circle playing cards. As he gets closer, a small girl looks up and smiles when she notices him.

"Lance! Hi! Come join us!" She says.

"Hey Pidge," Lance greets, "Can I go upstairs? Keith's drunk as fuck." He chuckles when Pidge gasps.

"Keith? Drunk? What?"

"Yeah, someone spiked the punch. He drank like 2 cups of it."

"Damn.. Oh well. Go to my room, first to the right!"

"Thanks Pidge," Lance says before making his way to the stairs. He sees Shiro sitting there with a sleeping girl leaning on him, his left arm around her protectively.

"Seriously, Shiro? Allura?" Lance asks but it doesn't sound like a question.

Shiro looks away awkwardly before gesturing to Keith with his head. "Seriously, Lance? Going to do my brother when he's drunk?"

"Fuck you, Shiro. I hope you never get married, you old fart." Lance says. Shiro scoots over to let him pass and Lance follows Pidge's direction to her room.

He sees a room with green door and a little 'Pidge' sign on it and goes inside.

The room is quite dark, the only light coming from the moonlight through the window beside the bed, yet Lance doesn't turn on the lights. From in front of the door, he can make out a few of Pidge's stuff; like a huge computer on a desk, a massive bookshelves filled with books, comic books sprawled on the carpet floor and- is that a Haikyuu poster on her closer door?

Softly, he drops Keith on the bed, smoothing out the hair that fell on his face. It's quite oily, but what does he expect when they've been outside partying the whole night?

He looks so peaceful. He always looks so peaceful when asleep, Lance realizes. Keith's always grumpy and frowning all the damn time when he's awake.. Of course, except when they're doing other stuff. That's a different emotion that only Lance can see.

Shit. Now he's hard.

Lance is about to turn to head to the bathroom to fix his problem when someone grabs his wrist and pulls him on the bed.

"Shit- Keith!" Lance gasps.

Keith crawls on top of him, giggling as he sees Lance blushing and looking away.

"I see someone's excited," Keith teases, grinding down hard onto Lance's obvious bulge.

"S-Shit. Keith," he groans when Keith giggles in content. "Come on, Keith. You're drunk."

"I am drunk. But I'm reaaally horny. So I guess it doesn't matter, huh?" He grinds down again, smiling even wider when Lance bits down a curse.

When Keith leans down to put his lips of Lance's, Lance grips both of his arms and rolls them over, putting a very flustered Keith below him.

"Lan-"

"You're drunk so you cannot give consent," Lance says seriously, gazing hardly his blue eyes on hazy, dark violet ones. But his gaze softens when Keith pouts cutely. "But you're my boyfriend. And we have sex all the time. So I guess that's enough for me."

Smiling, Keith quickly pecks his lips, pulling away before whispering, "I love you."

Then Lance dives in and takes his mouth on his, sucking hard and desperate. He can taste a bit of alcohol on his lips, but he doesn't mind, instead he sucks harder, earning a soft moan from the boy beneath.

Biting Keith's lower lip, Lance smirks when he opens his mouth quickly and Lance wastes no time in pushing his hot tongue inside, swirling and exploring each and every cavern.

Fingers run ghostly under Keith's skirt, going up and up, leaving him breathless like a trail of fire. It stops at his chest, circling his hardened nub sensually before pinching it, making him gasp.

Lance keeps his mouth on him while his fingers do all kinds of magic on his nipple. When he does break the kiss, much to Keith's disappointment, he makes up for it by pulling Keith's shirt up and covering the other nipple with his mouth. Tongue wetly coating it with his saliva while Keith runs his hair through his boyfriend's dark brown hair.

"S-Shit. Lance," he gasps when Lance bites quite hard.

His cock twitches in response and Keith blushes when Lance looks at him teasingly. Okay fine. He has a bit of a masochistic streak. So what.

"Get on with it, Lance." Keith says, a silent warning apparent but he knows he wouldn't stop even if there's an earthquake.

"Yessir."

His lips leaves his nipple, shiny with saliva, and trails down to his belly and to the part above his pants. Again, Lance looks up to him under long, flawless lashes.

"Good?" He says, voice dropping an octave lower. Fuck, that turns Keith on.

Nodding desperately -he's still drunk so it's easy to give in into his inner self-, he watches with lidded eyes as Lance unbuttons his jeans and tugs them down, embarrassingly showing his jet-black boxer with an equal embarrassing wet spot in the middle.

Lance leans in, eyes locked to his hazy, purple ones and sucks on the wet spot and Keith throws his head back and moans hard. He feels his boxer pulled down and he blushes when his dick strings up in excitement. Shit. Why am I so hard?

Tongue protrudes out from the Cuban boy's pink lips, licking slowly a long trail from bottom to top that has Keith curling his toes.

"C-Come on Lance," he gasps out, the grip on his boyfriend'd hair a bit tighter, "Don't play around."

Lance chuckles before engulfing him in one swift motion and Keith can't hold himself enough to choke down a loud moan that erupts from his mouth as Lance takes him deeper and deeper. He uses one of his hand to jerk the parts he can't swallow and the other to hold down Keith's erratic body that's shivering in pleasure.

"Ah!"

Keith feels a familiar building sensation in his lower region and he tugs harder on the Cuban boy's hair, forcing him to take more of him. Lance chokes a little but he doesn't mind, trying his best to loosen down his throat as Keith pounces hard into it.

Like standing in a dark alleyway with a fast-moving truck heading towards you, Keith could only watch as the light comes closer and closer and then it hits him hard and he's cumming hard into Lance's awaiting mouth, who swallows it all down even though let's be honest here, cum tastes like shit.

Coming down from his high, he focuses his blurry gaze to his boyfriend, who's kissing up to his chest, playing with his nipples.

Keith pulls his up to kiss him, tasting the salty flavor of himself, and they stay like that for a while, exchanging salivas.

Lance breaks the heated kiss to reach something in the dresser beside the bed and Keith finds himself getting hard again when he sees a bottle of lube in his boyfriend's hands.

The fact that they're not in their own rooms came hitting Keith like a truck and he looks around to realize this is Pidge's room.

They're having sex in Pidge's room.

"Wait," Keith says when Lance opens the bottle.

Lance looks up at him, stopping his movements.

"...How is there lube in Pidge's room?" Keith finds himself asking. He was going to tell Lance that no, this is wrong. We shouldn't do this to sweet, little Pidge, but shit, the fact that they're doing this outside his comfort zone is such a fucking turn on that Keith chooses to ignore his anxious self. You only live once, man. When other time are they going to have the chance of fucking in Pidge's room?

Lance smirks, "I put it there 2 months ago, just in case."

"You're disgusting," Keith mumbles, shaking his head.

"You're not stopping me now, are you?"

"Touché," Keith sighs, spreading his legs wide open like the good boy he is, "Now come on. Stretch me out nicely."

Lance doesn't answer, but the smile on his face tells it all. He slicks his whole forefinger with lube, careful not to spill anything on the bed and slowly puts it in.

The familiar coldness makes contact with his skin and Keith closes his eyes as Lance stretches him slowly and carefully. It's uncomfortable, but there's something awfully relaxing about Lance's warm finger inside him.

He feels another finger inside and he blinks hard as the stretch increases. When Lance feels that Keith's getting used to it, he increases the pace, smiling wickedly when Keith begins to moan and writhe underneath him.

"Good?" Lance chuckles sexily, a deep rumble emerging from his chest. Fuck. He's so hot.

Keith gasps, "Can you- stop talking and- Ah!" He arches his back and screams when the fingers hit a sensitive spot. Smiling even wider, Lance focuses to hit that place over and over again, harder each time, watching as his boyfriend moans and screams in electrifying pleasure.

Before Keith reaches his climax, Lance pulls out his fingers, ignoring the frustrated groan from the pale boy. Not the one to disappoint his lover, Lance quickly pours a sufficient amount of lube on his dick and thrusts it fully in one go.

Keith letting out a surprised and soundless gasp will forever be permanently stuck in Lance's mind.

Pulling out until only the tip is seen, Lance pushes back in with equal power, grinning widely when Keith wraps his legs around his waist tightly, pushing him closer to thrust deeper.

Fucking his cute little boyfriend in this position -Keith laying down prettily for him on the bed while he fucks him hard while his body leans back- is always Lance's favorite. Because from this angle, he's able to perfectly see his dick ramming into Keith's pretty little pink hole that practically sucking his dick in while his mouth is open wide, letting out loud, consecutive moans . What a fucking slut.

"Deeper, Lance! Deepe- Yes! Yes, just like that!" Keith all but screams and who is Lance if not to follow each and every command from his demanding boyfriend?

He pistons his dick, pulling out and favoring the squelching sound of lube and thrust in so hard and deep, hitting Keith's prostate head on and Keith fucking howls, body shaking profusely in bliss.

Gasping loudly, Lance makes it his number one goal to keep hitting that place as hard and as fast as he can. And he does. The overblinding pleasure building up inside Keith has him curling his toes and biting his lower lip until it bleeds.

While still thrusting, Lance leans down to mush his lips into Keith's, tongues battling passionately until droplets of saliva make their way down their chins.

Lance pulls away and latches his mouth to Keith's red, right ear, biting it and licking it, obvious to the goosebumps that appear on Keith's skin.

"S-shit Keith," Lance hisses into his ear, still thrusting, "You feel so good. You take me so well."

"Shut the fuck up and fuck me harder, Lance," Keith says back and shit, he sounds so demanding and sexy that Lance just gets even harder.

Pulling out, he throws Keith to his belly and lifts his ass up, ignoring the surprised gasp from him.

Without warning, he rams back in. The new angle makes his dick go in so much deeper and Keith sees blinding white, cumming so hard into his pants that he just lays still after his huge orgasm while Lance uses his dirty, stretched hole to his use.

"Baby. I can't get Pidge's bed dirty. I'll cum in your ass, okay?" He hears Lance's soothing voice far away.

"Hmm," Keith moans but it sounds exhausted. He feels himself nodding and not long after, he feels Lance stop thrusting as warm, milky fluid swerves in and into his hole, filling him up so good.

He feels Lance kiss his sweaty neck softly from behind and he smiles drunkenly into the pillow. Lance turns him around and Keith smiles when Lance kisses him slowly, an apparent difference from a minute before.

They stay like that for a while, kissing each other and cuddling, before Lance glances down to Keith's lower region and he grins.

"Let's go home so I can clean you up, yeah?" He says cheekily before pushing two fingers up to Keith's overstimulated hole to prevent the fluid from flowing out.

"A-Ah~" Keith moans softly.

Lance's about to laugh and make a comment about how cute his boyfriend is when the door bursts open and they both turn their head to it so fast.

Pidge is standing there mouth open, probably was in the middle of saying something before she sees the extremely E-rated view on her bed.

Fuck, is the last thing the boys think before they meet their end.

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

**Author's Note:**

> hi :) I'm back again with another klance thing. hope you like it. 
> 
> also follow me on my other soc medias because I have no friends :/ @wonwoosbby in Instagram


End file.
